scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrooge McDuck/Gallery
This is the gallery page for Scrooge McDuck. Comics By Carl Barks scrooge9.png|His first appearance (in Christmas on Bear Mountain) scrooge11.jpg|Scrooge in The Magic Hourglass. scrooge12.jpg|Scrooge at the beginning of Only a Poor Old Man us_os_0386_02_032_us.png|Scrooge contemplating the meaning of his life at the end of Only a Poor Old Man. scroogebarks.jpg|Scrooge receiving all the 1916 American quarters in The Secret of Atlantis. us_us_0021_02_014_us.jpeg|Scrooge in The Money Well. Phone Call.png|Scrooge McDuck answering a phone call from the Snowbuggian Prime Minister (in Bottlecaps for Tralla La). lunarbuildarocket.jpg|Scrooge in The Loony Lunar Gold Rush. 2ADA9936-F502-4137-ADA4-98BEB9DFA986.png|Scrooge the businessman. Scrooge McDuck 002.png|Unidentified story. By Al Hubbard Scrooge.png|Scrooge McDuck in The Egg and Why. us_us_0364e_008_us.jpeg|Scrooge with Fethry Duck in The Egg and Why. The Many art of….jpeg|Scrooge with Donald and Fethry in The Manly Art of…?. By Jack Bradbury Imustknow.png|Scrooge demands Donald Duck show him his old forgotten ledger (in The Trouble Shooters). ScroogeDiscoversDebt.png|Scrooge discovers a years-old unpaid debt in the ledger (in The Trouble Shooters). By Irineu Soares Rodrigues E_-_1.jpg|Scrooge McDuck in The Tightwad's Curse. E_-_3.jpg|Scrooge and Rockerduck finding an ancient tomb in The Tightwad's Curse. By Giorgio Cavazzano Giorgio Cavazzano's Scrooge 1.png|Scrooge with the bear skin from Christmas on Bear Mountain in Another Christmas on Bear Mountain. By Massimo De Vita ByMassimo1.png|A worried Scrooge bathing in his gold in Donald Duck and the Adventure in Transylvania. By Don Rosa Monstruosity.png|Scrooge in 1902 confirming to a settler that his Money Bin is "here to stay" (in The Invader of Fort Duckburg). scrooge14.jpg|His sisters and their family leaving him (in The Empire-builder from Calisota). FeedingBirds.png|Scrooge getting a bag of seeds to feed hungry birds (in His Majesty, McDuck). Blows.png|Scrooge giving the seeds to the birds, confident that none of his employees can see him (in His Majesty, McDuck). Behindhisback.png|Scrooge proudly announcing that they no longer have anything to complain about to his employees after putting wood in the old stove (in His Majesty, McDuck). Wastingheat.png|Scrooge telling his nehpew Huey to close the stove's door, so as not to lose any heat (in His Majesty, McDuck). Aking.png|Scrooge realising that Killmotor Hill's independance means he is actually the king of a sovereign nation (in His Majesty, McDuck). KingScroogeAndTheTaxCollector.png|Scrooge, in his king outfit, receiving a tax official (in His Majesty, McDuck). TaxRefund.png|Scrooge asking for enormous tax refunds on the grounds that he never actually lived in the United States at all (in His Majesty, McDuck). LosingtoMcCovet.png|Scrooge realizing his mistake as Aker McCovet gloats about his take-over of McDuckland (in His Majesty, McDuck). Fighting.png|Scrooge dueling Akers McCovet for the throne of McDuckland (in His Majesty, McDuck). Actburning.png|Scrooge feigning surprise as his royal land grant burns (in His Majesty, McDuck). Greendebacle.png|The whole McDuckland debacle forgiven and forgotten, Scrooge once again feeds the pigeons, under the approving eyes of Cornelius Coot's ghost (in His Majesty, McDuck). lib09.jpg|One fo his nephews telling Scrooge that the plays and poetry contained in the Library of Alexandria were probably lost when it was condensed (in Guardians of the Lost Library). Cane.png|Scrooge in the beginning of The Quest for Kalevala. Scrooge McDuck 003.jpg Animation ''DuckTales ducktales.jpg|Early merchandise for the series. Ducktales4.jpg|Scrooge and Huey, Dewey and Louie in the show's opening. scrooge8.jpg|Same. DonaldScroogeLaunchpad.jpg|Scrooge with Donald Duck and Launchpad McQuack in ''Treasure of the Golden Suns. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts'' Scrooge3.png|The model of Scrooge in the game (based on his DuckTales design). Illustrations By Don Rosa 60poster01.jpg|First poster in Don Rosa's "60th anniversary of Uncle Scrooge" series, where his renditions of Scrooge as depicted in Barks's first stories with him surround a picture of Modern Scrooge. fr:Balthazar Picsou/Galerie it:Paperon de' Paperoni/Gallery el:Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ/Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries